One Passion
by disneylove89
Summary: A sort of sequel to my story "Two Hearts Become One." Adam and Belle are celebrating their one year wedding anniversary in all sorts of lovely, smutty ways.


_Just a little more adorable smut from Adam and Belle. A sort of sequel to _Two Hearts Become One_ that xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx_ _convinced me to do._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Belle's POV<p>

"Adam," Belle giggled as her husband kissed her neck from where he stood behind her. "Adam, I have to concentrate," she protested, loving how he gently pulled her hair aside so he could continue kissing her skin.

"You do what you must," Adam said between kisses. "And I'll do what I must." His arms came from behind her to encircle her waist, running irresistibly up and down the silk of her dress. She sighed in pleasure at his touch, the papers she held in front of her lowering. As if he sensed her weakness, Adam sealed her fate by growling gently, lustfully, in her ear. Gooseflesh ran up her arms and her arousal dampened between her legs at the sound. She wasn't sure why it drove her mad, but when Adam had done it for the first time accidentally a few months ago during another one of their interludes, Belle found that she was helpless to resist it. Once Adam got over his embarrassment of having growled like the Beast he had once been (albeit more quietly and for a much different reason than ever before), he had been using it to his advantage as he did now.

"Adam," she sighed one more time for form's sake before she let the papers fall onto the desk in front of her and allowed Adam's hands to wander where they would. She gasped as his large hands cupped her breasts, thumbs whisking over her nipples through the silk.

"You like when I touch you there?" he asked, his words deep and smooth in her ear. She nodded quickly and Adam moved his hand to cross it over her shoulder and across her chest, reaching under the fabric of her dress to capture her nipple between his fingers. Belle gasped again and squirmed as he lightly pinched her nipple, feeling her arousal begin to soak her underclothes now.

"Adam," she moaned his name.

"Yes, Belle?" he replied teasingly. "What do you want?"

"I want you," she gasped on the last word as he pinched her nipple again. He removed his hand from her breast to push gently against her back, suggesting she bend forward. She did as he directed, her hands clasping the edge of the desk for support. She saw him kneel out of the corner of her eye, his hands grasping the hem of her dress.

"Say it again," he directed as he brought the dress up around her hips, exposing her undergarments.

"I want you," she gasped, heart beating in anticipation. She felt him slide her undergarments off so they bunched up around her ankles. In haste she kicked them off, sending her shoes with them.

"One more time," he said and Belle realized he had never stood. He was not intending to take her with his manhood.

"I-I want you," she said again but as she emitted the words she felt Adam's tongue graze over her sex, causing her to gasp in both surprise and pleasure. Adam's hands gripped her backside firmly, spreading her nether lips apart and running his tongue along her again. Belle moaned and gripped the desk harder, waves of pleasure shooting through her as Adam licked and sucked at her. She moaned and felt Adam do the same, the vibration of it only sending her further. When Adam dipped his tongue inside her she couldn't help but cry out, her body tightening as she felt herself all too quickly reaching her finish.

"Come for me," Adam growled, pausing his movements only briefly to utter those maddening words. He sucked at her nub once before prodding his tongue inside her one last time, sending her over the edge as her orgasm washed over her. She gasped, her arms and legs shaking as she struggled to support herself until her orgasm ran its course. Behind her, Adam chuckled and stood, apparently very pleased with himself.

"That was. . ." Belle began, starting to stand, but Adam's hand on her back kept her leaning over the desk.

"I didn't say I was done," Adam said, standing and leaning over her to kiss her back where her dress exposed it at the neck.

"Oh," she tried to say, but it came out as more of a moan as she felt Adam's manhood against her bare backside, the heat of it as he released it from the confines of his trousers alarming.

"Are you ready for me, my love?" he asked, pressing himself against her. Belle nodded and glanced back at him briefly, seeing him poised to take her.

* * *

><p>Adam's POV<p>

He was going mad, seeing her bent over the way she was, ready for him to plunge inside of her. But he didn't want to be too forceful, to do anything she didn't want to, and so paused for a moment to make sure she was truly ready. But Belle was apparently impatient, leaning back in search of his manhood. With a chuckle, Adam let her feel the tip of his head against her sex, just the tip, and shivered at her anguished moan.

"Adam," she moaned, leaning back to take him, but he compensated for it, keeping the head of his manhood just barely inside of her. "Adam, you're driving me mad," she complained.

"Terribly sorry," he chuckled.

"No you're—Ah!" she cried out as Adam slammed himself inside her suddenly, grinning at her surprise.

"You're so wet," he groaned in pleasure, filling her with his manhood, her sex hot and moist, encircling him in delicious tightness. He moved his hands to grab onto her hips, providing him with some leverage as he thrust himself into her. "Does it feel good when I take you like this?"

"Mhm," Belle replied breathlessly, the answer coming in no more than a moan.

"Tell me how you want it," he directed, never ceasing his thrusting.

"Harder," she begged and arched her back, sticking that beautiful behind up in the air for him. He growled in pleasure and complied, taking a better hold on her hips and increasing his thrusts, feeling his manhood slide inside of her, filling her as deep as he could go. He was getting close to his finish, but he did his best to hold on, having far too much fun to stop so soon.

"Oh, Adam!" she said, her lustful cries making him moan in reply. How he loved to hear her say his name like that.

"Belle," he called her name himself, though it was strangled as his pleasure washed over him.

"Come for me," she repeated his words. _By the gods_, he thought and could not hold on any longer. With a wave of euphoria, Adam's spilled his seed inside of her. After one or two more weak thrusts, Adam withdrew and sank into a nearby chair, buttoning his trousers up again.

"That was amazing," Belle sighed, her eyelids heavy with her recent pleasure as she moved to sit in his lap. "Was that an early anniversary surprise?" she asked. Her tone was teasing but Adam recalled with alarm that their first wedding anniversary was that very next day. He hid his surprise behind a chuckle and held her closer to him.

"I've got enough planned for tomorrow. That doesn't need to count," he assured her, all the while his mind whirring, wondering what he could do to celebrate with her. He had a gift for her, something he had arranged some time ago, but time had gotten away from him since then and he wanted their anniversary to be something special.

* * *

><p>But first he had to get her from his mind long enough to concentrate on something other than her hazel eyes, warm smile, and perfectly soft breasts. They had come very far since their first night as man and wife; the tentative, cautious actions were a thing of the past and Adam quickly found that he could not get enough of his wife, his Belle. At first he worried that he was asking too much, being too. . . amorous. But when he backed off a little (with quite a bit of difficulty) and tried to control his wanting for his wife, Belle started to take control, initiating as he attempted to give her a bit of a break. He enjoyed having Belle start their interludes and enjoyed even more that she seemed to want him as much as he did her.<p>

As he sat at his desk, their afternoon interlude done and business forcing them apart, his mind wandered from the task at hand and he grinned as he recalled another lustful incident just last week. They had been in the library together attempting to choose another book to read. It had been difficult to find time to read together as they once had since Adam had reclaimed his role as prince, but they both enjoyed this pastime and did their best to make time for it. That day though, it seemed Belle had other activities on her mind.

"So what did you want to read?" he asked, following Belle through the stacks, hands behind his back. "Fairy tale? Novel? Maybe some Greek philosophy?" he joked. Belle knew very well that he found the Greeks dull and confusing.

"I thought we'd explore something new today," she said and made her way to one corner of the library. A few free-standing bookshelves were side by side in a large sort of alcove, the walls of which were lined with built-in bookshelves. Adam continued to follow her, intrigued on what she had in mind. From what he could remember, the section she had led him to was full of nothing but books on law and the genealogy of royal bloodlines, nothing good for an afternoon of pleasant reading. As she drew him into a corner of the alcove, unseen by the rest of the library, Adam couldn't help his grin. She wasn't fooling him for a moment, but he wasn't about to spoil her fun.

"This looks interesting," he said coyly, reaching for a book behind her, just at chest level and made no effort to avoid brushing against her breast as he drew the book off the shelf. "What do you think?" Belle smiled and slid the book from his hands only to let it to fall to the ground without a single glance at it. Adam smiled at the care she took to avoid damaging the book, but soon his thoughts were distracted as Belle wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled gently to draw him down towards her and he easily obliged, taking her lips with his own. She tasted like honey, probably lingering from a recent cup of tea and he deepened the kiss, feeling her do the same, wrapping her fingers in his hair. He responded willingly, eagerly, putting one hand on the small of her back to draw their bodies closer together. He could hear Belle's breath catch in her throat, gasping as their kiss grew more passionate, and the sound made his manhood grow hard. Her hands came down from his neck to run along his chest and he sighed at the sensation. Enjoying having her in control, he resisted the temptation to lift her against the bookshelves and take her.

"Belle," he moaned as he moved to kiss her neck, needing more but wanting her to initiate.

"Is there something you wanted?" she teased and he lurched as he felt her hand brush over his manhood.

"When did you become such a minx?" he breathed, lightly smacking her smooth, tight rear over her dress.

"I thought you liked when I did that," she said with a false pout and proceeded to run her fingers over him again, so soft he could barely feel it and yet it sent a shiver of pleasure through him. Unable to control himself any longer, Adam bent swiftly, lifted Belle, and propped her on the deep step of a conveniently located ladder.

"You're driving me mad," he whispered, bending close to her as he slowly raised the hem of her dress up towards her knees.

"At last," she moaned and pulled him towards her by his hips. He felt Belle's hands slide down to begin to undo his trousers, her motions frantic, telling him how badly she wanted this. In turn he pushed her dress up further only to notice with surprised pleasure that she wasn't wearing any undergarments and he eagerly slid a finger over her open, wet sex. . .

"Your Highness?" Cogsworth called from the door of his study, jerking him away from the image of taking Belle on the ladder of the library. Quickly Adam crossed his leg and shuffled his papers to hide his erection.

"What is it?"

"I—I just wanted to ask if you knew what you wanted to do for your anniversary with the Mistress," he stammered and it occurred to Adam that he had been sharp with Cogsworth.

"I have some ideas, thank you for asking," Adam replied, careful to make his voice calm and kind. "I was hoping to get your help on something regarding that though." And for the next few minutes his erotic memories were pushed aside as he focused on what would come the following day.

"Close your eyes," he bid her, watching her eyebrow raise in confusion as he led her towards the dining room on the night of their anniversary. He and the servants had put together something special for their anniversary dinner and Adam was quite excited to show it to her. Belle closed her eyes and held out her hands, a faint smile on her lips. He was suddenly struck by the memory of showing her the library for the first time, when their friendship was still in its tentative early stages, before he knew just how much this girl would mean to him.

* * *

><p>"All right, open," he said when they were inside the dining room. He watched as Belle opened her eyes and grinned at her reaction.<p>

"This is beautiful!" she exclaimed, holding her arms out to take in the room. Adam had flowers, red roses, cut from his gardens and placed on the table. The servants took it another step further and saw to it that the table was beautifully set with fine china and delicate linens. Nearly all of Belle's favorite foods laden the table, and one or two of his own. In the corner was Jacques, ready with his violin to play for them as they ate, prompting another pleasant memory from his past. There were so few moments Adam cherished as the Beast, but Belle was present in every one that he held still.

He drew out the chair for Belle to sit in, as was proper (as he hadn't remembered to do during their first important night together), before sitting across the table from her. The servants began assisting them with the platters of food before them (something Adam wasn't and was sure he would never get accustomed to) and Adam watched eagerly as Belle reached for her napkin. As she lifted it off the table and settled it into her lap, her eyes widened at the spot where the napkin had been.

"What's this?" she asked, glancing at him as she reached for what he had hidden beneath her napkin earlier. He didn't answer, only watched as she picked up the small box and raised the lid. "Oh, Adam," she breathed and he couldn't help but grin at her obviously stunned reaction.

"Do you like it?" he asked, getting a little worried as she remained only staring into the little box.

"It's _beautiful_," she sighed and looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"I had it made," he said, rising from his seat again to kneel next to her. "I thought you might like it. The symbol of our love." He took the delicate silver chain from the box, the small rose coming up last. It was made of silver but had been painted crimson and shaped into the petals of a rose, each petal skillfully lined with gold leaf so it shimmered in the candlelight. It was an elegant thing, delicate and beautiful, nothing large or gaudy. Nothing that wouldn't suit his Belle.

"Oh, Adam," she said and pulled her hair aside so he might put it on her. It gleamed against her pale skin and he watched as she ran her fingers over the rose. "Thank you." She turned to look at him and raised her hand to caress his jaw line.

"I got something for you, too," she said and turned towards one of the servants who stepped forward with a folder of some kind. "Thank you," she said to the servant before turning back to him to hand him the item. Carefully he undid the ribbon that held the folder together and raised the cover to reveal sheet music.

"You're such a beautiful player," she said as he looked hard at the notes of the song before him. "I thought maybe if you had something new to learn, something completely different, you might play again." He had not played the piano much since their wedding day when he had composed a song for his love, but he hadn't realized how much it meant to her until now. He did miss playing, in fact he thought about it quite a lot since the enchantment had been broken. If Belle wished him to play so much, perhaps it was time.

"Thank you," he said, grateful for how she cared for him. He leaned forward and took her lips with his own. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, her beautiful auburn eyes sparkling. "Perhaps we should eat before Chef Bouche gets offended," she laughed though she kept her hand on his cheek.

"You're right," he agreed. He stood, but only to bring his chair and place setting from the opposite side of the table to Belle's right side. "That's better," he said, taking her hand as he sat beside her.

"Much," she agreed and squeezed his fingers gently before they started on their meal. They ate with Belle had the head of the table now, Adam sitting at her right side, and found it much easier to talk like that.

* * *

><p>Belle's POV<p>

But talking was not exactly what was on Belle's mind. Though the conversation was quite nice; they discussed books they had read together, the memories of their time together. She knew Adam did not enjoy his time as the Beast, but he willingly discussed the days he had spent with her. After they had become friends, that is. He never mentioned the dark day when he made her his prisoner, and Belle never brought it up.

But as dinner wore on, Belle wanted the opportunity to properly show how grateful she was for what Adam had done for her tonight and how much she loved her necklace.

"Dinner was delicious," she sighed, placing her napkin on the table.

"I'm glad you liked it," Adam said, gazing at her in a way that made her blush.

"I think it was supposed to be warm tonight. Why don't we go outside," she suggested. Adam nodded and stood to offer her his arm. As Adam led her out on to the balcony, Belle turned back and waved the servants away. The windows that looked onto the balcony were large, and she wanted privacy.

"So what do you think?" she asked as they walked out under the stars. "Are you tired of me, after a whole year of marriage?"

"Eh, not yet," he teased. "I think it might be another year or so before that happens. Which means we have plenty of time."

"Time for what?" she asked, unsure where he was going with that.

"For this," he said, and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her close. She giggled and pretended to protest until Adam's lips captured hers and she melted into the lightning that flowed through her at such an embrace. She pulled him closer as if to mold their bodies into one, keeping him in the passionate kiss he had started.

"Adam," she moaned in the brief moment her lips were free.

"Belle," he replied, but his tone was different, more gentle than before. She paused as she went to capture his lips once more and noticed how his beautiful blue eyes shone in the starlight. "Belle," he continued and she gave him her full attention. "I love you so very much. This year has been like something out of a dream. I never knew a life like this could be mine," There was no teasing in his voice, no apparent agenda to get his way with her. He was saying this wholeheartedly, and her heart fluttered with it.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," she replied, matching his tone and his sentiment, the fierce passion she felt before in their kiss boiled down into pure love and adoration for him. "I'm truly so lucky to have you. My love," she sighed and raised her hand to place it gently on his cheek. He bent and kissed her again and this time the kiss was gentle, chaste, his lips barely brushing hers.

"Are you ready to go inside?" he asked, his hand brushing her arm. Belle nodded, her earlier plans forgotten in light of this gentle mood, and took his arm so he might lead her inside. She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked, enjoying his nearness and warmth. He brought her back to the West Wing, to the bed they had been sharing for a year now, and suddenly Belle felt as giddy and nervous as she had on their wedding night.

"That was such a lovely night," Belle sighed as Adam closed the door to the West Wing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said, coming up to stand beside her. "I wish I had the presence of mind to have the ballroom prepared. I love holding you in my arms." Adam raised his hands as he spoke to place one around her waist and with the other took her hand. He led her in gentle circles, dancing to the blissful silence that surrounded them. Belle blushed as her heart began beating faster and she leaned forward to rest her head against his chest. She adored dancing with him, surrounded by his strong arms; it never failed to remind her of the first night they had danced together, their friendship growing into something more, something exciting and new. She felt so safe in his arms, wanted that moment to never end. As they danced now, she returned to that shining moment, and her heart was content.

As he led her in small, slow circles, Adam bent to kiss her, his lips first capturing her own and then making his slow way down to her neck, each kiss so gentle, sending shivers through her. His hand moved from where it held hers to brush through her hair and she moved her now free hand to his waist. As Adam continued to kiss her neck, he gently suggested she turn around to face away from him. She obliged and soon felt his fingers work at the clasps of her dress, his gentle kisses never ceasing. After a moment, her dress fell to pool at her feet, leaving her only in her undergarments. Adam bent to lift her in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, and carried her to the bed.

He paused there and Belle was overwhelmed at how his eyes glistened in the soft glow of the firelight. He looked at her as though she was the most precious thing in the world, and her heart skipped a beat.

No words were spoken between them, no words were required. With clear need, Adam cupped his hand behind her head and pulled her into a long kiss. Her hands sought to free him of his shirt, desperately needing to be one with this extraordinary man.

Bit by bit they stripped each other of the cloth that prevented them from becoming as one, each article abandoned to the floor as they freed themselves of it. At last there was nothing more separating them and Belle was able to run her hands uninterrupted along his warm skin, leaving Adam free to do the same. He bent to kiss her skin, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest and stomach before coming up again to capture her nipples between his lips, one after the other. She gasped and surrendered to the delicious sensation, entwining her fingers in his soft auburn hair.

Finally, Adam raised his eyes to meet hers again and at last she felt him press against her sex, ready to enter her. She nodded, giving him permission to go further, and moaned with pleasure as she felt him enter her. He pressed his body to hers as he moved inside her, filling her, and she wrapped her arms around him to pull him even closer.

"Adam," she whispered, gently entwining her fingers in his hair as he moved inside her. Adam responded by moving positions, keeping her in his arms and drawing them both upright. She found herself straddling him, sitting on his legs, raised high enough that she had to look down to meet Adam's sparkling blue eyes. Adam directed her movements, his hands on her hips to guide her. She moved against him, delicious friction stimulating her outside as his manhood filled her and moved against her inside. She moved to her own rhythm, no longer needing Adam's guidance, and Adam moved to match her, sliding his hands along her bare back, taking her breasts in his mouth, kissing the sensitive skin between them. In turn she ran her hands along his arms, down his back, pressing him closer to her in any way she could reach. Still wordless, Belle gazed into Adam's eyes and felt so at peace with the love she saw there, a love she had found over a year ago and was even stronger now.

Adam's arms tightened around her as he neared his finish. Clearly eager to see to her needs though, Adam lowered her back onto the bed so he was once again on top of her. He slowed his thrusts but moved his hand so he stimulated her at her outer nub as well, sending shocks of pleasure through her. He was drawing her closer to her own end, unable to retrain herself.

"Look at me," he asked, his voice rumbling, gentle. Gasping, though she wanted to close her eyes in ecstasy, Belle once again met his gaze, keeping their connection strong as she came in a crashing wave. Content with her release, Adam thrust inside her a few more times as she spasmed with her orgasm before he, too, reached his completion, filling her with his warm seed. He lingered for a moment, gasping, before moving to lie beside her. She felt herself being drawn by his strong arms towards him and willingly allowed herself to be moved as the glorious aftershock of her orgasm flowed through her.

"Are you happy, my love?" he asked when he had caught his breath. Belle listened to his voice rumble in his chest, heard the heartbeat within, felt his chest rise and fall with his breath, and nodded.

"More than words can say," she answered truthfully, though her reply made him chuckle.

"'More than words can say' hmm?" he repeated. "Well, I'll take it that's rather good."

"It is," she replied quickly, moving so she could look at him but yet still remain in his warm embrace. "You're my love, my home. You've given me so much happiness. I don't know what my life would be without you." He seemed touched by her words, remaining silent but his gentle smile saying more than enough. He reached up to tuck a lock of her hair back from her face and she caught her hand to kiss his palm.

"You do me too much credit," he protested. "You had more to do with your own future than you realize."

"Well, even if that's true. . ." she trailed off, stroking the soft hairs of his chest. To her surprise, Adam chuckled again and turned suddenly, pinning her softly underneath him once again.

"Of course it's true. Belle, you. . . are. . . amazing," he said, pecking her lips quickly between each word. She giggled helplessly as Adam continued to give her quick kisses, barely giving her time to return the gesture before his lips were gone again. After a few more of these brief meetings, his kisses became slower, lingered on her lips longer, until his kisses became a passionate embrace, leading them once again into the irresistible haze of passion.


End file.
